ItaNaru: Naruto's Secret Boyfriend
by The Queen MiMi
Summary: Itachi, a ANBU Captain, has been with the Hokage's son, secretly, for two month's. Of course, Naruto loves the thrill, so he happily drags Itachi into crazy places for multiple different things, or making Itachi have him in the kitchen, when his parents would be there soon, is both fun and pleasureful.


**...**

_**Summary:**_ Itachi, a ANBU Captain, has been with the Hokage's son, secretly, for two month's. Of course, Naruto loves the thrill, so he happily drags Itachi into crazy places for mutliple different things, or making Itachi have him in the kitchen, when his parents would be there soon.

_**Warnings:**_ Yaoi, SLASH, BoyxBoy

_**Disclaimer: **_I Don't Own Naruto! Obviously...

_**Grammar and Spelling Mistakes Ahead,  
Yes, I can Fix Them.  
Yes, I Do my Best To Fix Them.  
No, I Do Not Give A Shit About Flames.  
Flamers and Haters, Fuck Off.**_

**One-Shot**

Itachi Uchiha groaned, as his lover sat happily on his lap, just adding to the hard spot there. Reason? Naruto is wearing a very, short School-girls outfit, with NO underwear, giving Itachi a perfect view of his ass every time he bent down, which was very often. You see, Naruto was kinky, and he loved a thrill. So, to him, teasing Itachi into having sex, the same day that his parents are going to ' just meet ', his secret boyfriend, is a big deal.

However, Naruto is fifteen, Itachi Twenty-one. He considered himself a pedophile for a while, until, Naruto convinced him otherwise... but that's another story!

" Pleease! ", Naruto pouted, leaning in for a kiss, which Itachi glared but, of course, their lips connected, within a minute, tongue's got involved, and Naruto was being pushed up against the table, Itachi's chair scrapping backwards.

Itachi's hands ran up Naruto's side, causing the younger to groan out into the kiss, before Itachi happily discarded the piece of clothing, licking his lips, before he ran his tongue up Naruto's shaft, like a lollipop, until it was rock hard, before moving back up.

He ripped off the shirt, throwing it off to the side, before leaning in to bite down on a nipple, sucking a nibbling on it, until it was a pebble, he kept Naruto there, walking over to the freezer, taking out ice cubes, before moving back over.

" I-Ita- ", Naruto started, but froze, biting back as groan, as Itachi slipped a single ice cube into his hole. He groaned, arching his back at the cold feeling, but Itachi didn't stop there, he continued to push in the Ice Cubes, until seven ice cubes were inside of his lover.

He took another ice cube, and rubed it harshly against Naruto's other nipple, the boy, who was able a pile of flesh, groaned, Itachi moving to his other nipple, to do the same. He smirked and traced the ice cube down Naruto's stomach, and back up in a spiral trail.

Finally, Itachi let his pants drop, before he perched himself up at Naruto's hole, entering slowly.

" So.. tight.. ", Itachi hissed, sometimes, Naruto being the Kyuubi Jinchuriki, really was a blessing, " So hot.. ", he murmured, biting down onto Naruto's neck.

Naruto groaned out in slight pain, but Itachi ignored it, before he started to pound into the boy's hole. Naruto moaned louder, and louder, as his release came up, he moved his hand down to his cock, where Itachi smirked and leaned in, pounding faster, and harder.

" Yess... touch yourself, and moan my name. ", he purred, Naruto groaned in response, his hand gripping his cock tightly, starting to fist himself.

" _Itachi!~ _", Naruto moaned out, cumming. Itachi groaned out, at the convulsing muscles, pounding in faster and faster, before he came deeply into Naruto, riding out his orgasm.

**-o-0-o-**

A quick shower, with another small take in activities, washing up their mess in the kitchen, Itachi had Naruto sitting on his lap, watching tv, before they fell asleep.

Minutes later, Minato and Kushina entered the living room, and they both blinked.

" So... it was Itachi.. ", Minato muttered, Kushina smiled brightly.

" How adorable! ", she cooed, grabbing Minato's wrist and dragging him into the kitchen.

" Come on then. ", she nodded.


End file.
